Because of That Night
by GhostlyMaiden
Summary: NaruSasuSaku threesome mostly. This will be a series of lemon, lime and other citrusbased drabbles from my AU fic It All Started That Night. 1st Drabble: Sasuke's feeling sick! Who better to play nurse and doctor than Sakura and Naruto? Enjoy!


**Quick note**: These drabbles are based off my "It All Started That Night" fic. It isn't necessary for you to read it, but it may clear up some confusion. These drabbles will mostly feature a Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura threesome, but some may just be Naruto/Sasuke, Naruto/Sakura, or Sasuke/Sakura. There may also be other pairings if I feel like doing so or if I get a special request. Also, these drabbles will NOT be in chronological order. Enjoy the smut!

------------

**Because of That Night**  
_To Ease the Sick_

**Summary**: Poor little Sasuke has a tummy ache. Naruto and Sakura decide to help him take his mind off it.

It's been three days since Sasuke ingested that soul. Three days of vomit, coughing, dry heaving, diarrhea, sweat, dizziness and stomach cramps. Dark rings have formed under his eyes as the pain had kept him awake. They stood out on his pale skin that had unbelievably paler. The once graceful Marked now walked clumsily, slow, and unsure of his gait.

"Poor Sasuke…" Sakura says aloud. She glances at the boy who thankfully managed to fall asleep on Kakashi's back during their walk. "Who knew that impure souls could make Marked sick? And to this extent…"

"Hmmm…" The wolf hums in thought. "It's not much different from when humans and animals eat food, is it? Considering the intensity of evil in that soul, I'd say it'd be like eating about fifty slaughtered cows, left to rot out in the sunny pastures for weeks with maggots, ants and roaches crawling on them." Sakura and Naruto pale at the image that Kakashi brings forth in their heads. Naruto growls, glaring at the sleeping boy.

"That bastard, saying he could handle it no problem. The second he's back to normal, I'm going to beat the shit out of him!" Naruto slams his fist into his hand. Sasuke shifts in his sleep. A soft groan parts from his lips.

"I wish there was something we could do…" Sakura ponders. _But what? Sasuke can't drink potions. Human healers have no idea how to treat Marked._ A chuckle vibrates in her ear and she turns to see a wide grin plastered on Naruto's face. He cups his hand and whispers into her ear.

"I've got an idea, Sakura." He winks at her. His next words make her blush lightly. She whispers back to him, cupping her hand over his ear. Kakashi's ear twitches. He closes his eye and smiles.

------

"Okay, I think this is a good time to take a break!" The wolf says cheerily. "Sakura, Naruto, keep your eyes on Sasuke for me. I'm going to catch some lunch."

"Right!" Sakura nods. She lays her hand on Sasuke's shoulder and shakes him awake gently. "Come on, wake up, sleepyhead." She coos at him. He groans in response as his eyelashes flutter. Naruto throws Sasuke's arm over his shoulder and helps him slide off Kakashi's back. He sets him down on his feet.

_Hehe, now I can read the next chapter in Icha Icha Tactics!_ Kakashi thinks happily and runs off, practically skipping. "Behave, kiddies!" He calls back without looking behind him. Naruto smirks.

"Of course, Kakashi-beta!" He calls to the disappearing figure. He turns to the young Marked. "How you holding up, bastard?"

"Fine. I'm just fine." Sasuke mumbles. Sakura stands up on her tip-toes until her face is less than an inch away from his. "What?" The boy asks, still feeling a little uncomfortable with the proximity. She wraps her arms around the taller boy's neck, bringing his face into her chest. She bounces lightly on the balls of her feet, rubbing his face into her breasts. Sasuke's already flushed cheeks turn even redder. She places one hand on his forehead.

"You're still a little hot, Sasuke." Her fingers stroke his hair down to the nape of his neck. A pair of callous hands slip beneath the front of his shirt, brushing against his toned abdomen.

"We need to do something about that, don't we Sasuke?" Naruto whispers into the Marked's ear from behind. His fingers move to the boy's nipples teasing them with little sensual circles. He pinches the tip eliciting a gasp from him.

Sakura releases her hold on Sasuke as Naruto pulls the Marked back against his chest. She presses herself against Sasuke, cupping his groin with one hand. Her fingers form into a fist and rub vigorously against the growing bulge in the boy's shorts. A moan escapes the sick boy's quivering lips. His back arches into Naruto's chest.

Naruto grins, removing one hand from a hardened nipple. He pulls back Sasuke's high collar, exposing the mark of his mixed blood. His tongue swipes the black markings, eliciting a soft hiss from the Marked's lips. The fox nips at the delicate skin with his sharp teeth sending shivers down the boy's spine.

"Oh god…" The dark-haired boy breathes softly. Sakura's hands pull down the white shorts covering his growing erection. She lowers herself onto her knees. Her lips set in a smile when she sees the precum dripping. Her lips form into a small 'o' and she blows on the cock, making it twitch. She giggles playfully and clamps her hands around the base of the penis before she takes it into her mouth. Sasuke tenses, throwing his head back as he does, allowing Naruto easier access to his neck. The mess of pink hair is bobbing up and down along his length.

Sasuke bucks his hips, but Naruto's arm is now wrapped around his waist tightly, preventing him from fucking the girl's mouth. The fox, who is still teasing Sasuke's sensitive mark with his tongue, uses his other hand to trace the curve of Sasuke's buttocks. He slips a digit into the crease, massaging the outer rim of the hole. Naruto presses a trail of kisses along the boy's neck, stopping at his ear.

"Think you can handle it dry, bastard?" He whispers.

"Get on with it." The Marked snarls in response. The fox grins cheekily, nipping at the boy's ear. He slips the finger inside the boy, stretching him. He slips a second finger in. The fox's ears pick up the barely audible, impatient growl from the pale boy. He chuckles in amusement and slips his fingers out from inside the boy. His hand moves to his zipper, tugging it down, revealing his cock, which is already erect. He places his tanned hands on the pale hips, pressing his erection against the boy's entrance. Naruto bites down on Sasuke's mark just as he enters him, making the pale boy hiss. Sasuke bites down on his lip as the fox begins to thrust inside him. The tanned hands pull his hips back in time with each thrust. Then the cock brushes against his prostrate.

"Oh fuck!" The pale boy yelps out. His arms move to the tanned ones on his hips, using them to steel himself as pleasure shoots threw his body and clogs his senses. He digs his nails into the fox's skin, eyes shut tight as the sensation turns him into a writhing, moaning mess. A familiar burning fills his core making his eyes snap open wide as he screams. His seed spills into Sakura's mouth who laps it up greedily. A few more thrusts later and Naruto comes as well. He removes himself from the boy with a loud wet pop. The seed leaks out, dripping down Sasuke's thighs. Sakura removes her mouth from his cock, licking her lips. She wipes away the residue with the back of her hand. She stands up and kisses Naruto over Sasuke's shoulder, sharing the taste with him. Once Naruto has his fill, she moves to Sasuke, claiming his lips with her own. Sasuke lets her tongue plunder his mouth until she is forced to part in order to breathe.

"Feeling better now?" She asks, smiling at him coyly.

"Ah." He responds with a small smile. Then he doubles over, holding his stomach as he is hit by a sudden wave of nausea.

"Well, that didn't work." Sakura places her hands on her hips and pouts cutely.

"Guess not, but that doesn't mean we can't keep trying, right?" The fox grins. Sakura grins in response.

Elsewhere, a grey-haired man sits on a tree branch reading his beloved book. He turns his head as the noises start once more. _At it again, eh? Well, at least it works with this scene._ He chuckles happily.

------------

Authoress Note: Well, that's my first drabble. This is not my first time writing lemon, but it is my first time posting it, so tell me what you think. This takes place after a certain scene which at this time, "IASTN" hasn't reached just yet. Once that scene has been reached, I'll include the chapter number in this note. Ja ne!

_GhostlyMaiden_


End file.
